Happy Birthday
by NnyFangurl
Summary: After crowned King of Atlantis, Milo reflicts on the evening of his Grandfather's birthday, shared to his daughter.


**Crowned Glory**

**Notes: **Okay. Bottom line. I love Atlantis. Here's my short story. Anyway, the summary to this is as follows: Years after Milo has claimed the throne, and started a family, one night he begins to reflect on the one who built his dream, and begins to pass the story onto his child..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Atlantis, or Milo, or Kida or any Atlantis material. They belong to Disney and what not. However, any fanfictional characters are copyrighted to myself.

_Times have changed.._

Sprinting away from the Atlantian forest, her foot crashed into a nearby pool of water, which splashed the bottom of her clothing slightly, as well as sunk into the fabric of her sandals. She narrowed her brown eyes in shock, and surprise. Carefully pulling her foot out of the splattered pool, she took off down the cracked trail, that led towards the docking port, where most of the fishermen set out to hunt salmon across the stretch of sea. She let a sigh escape her lips, before easing her pace into a speed walk. It was pretty silent, except for the mild voices of children's laughter echoing out along the area. Up the narrow scar of the island, came younger boys, chasing each other around tall trees. 

She stayed focused, however. She wasn't in the mood to race off to find her friends and then invite them to play. Plus, her parents had always wanted her back home before the sun set. Well, the sun was sinking low in the horizon, causing the sky to brighten in pink and golden shades that dusted the sky beautifully. She quickened her pace again, after getting over the cramp she had worked up in her side from running. Eyes clear on the path in front of her, she stopped in her tracks when an outline of a figure up a head caught her eye. The idle blue cloth that draped his body, as well as the similar mass of blonde hair gave it away that it was indeed her father. But why was he out?

"Father?"

She muttered quietly as she drew nearer. Appearing startled the same set of brown eyes behind round-framed eyeglasses looked up into the curious face of his twelve-year-old daughter. He didn't speak for a moment, in his hands he was clasping something that seemed to be a run-down photograph.

"Maggie." He started. "What are you doing out here?"

The child, of royal birth looked at her father curiously, tilting her head so that her hair color could be seen in the remaining color of daylight. She was fair-haired, with light blonde almost white hair. The only one to have a color different then the rest of the race, expect for her father. She didn't reply, she carefully settled herself down next to him.

"I was coming back. What're you doing out here?"

He looked at her, with a small smile. "Today, is a special day."

"Hm?" Maggie still looking curious settled her hands in her lap.

"You remember when I told you about your great-grandfather?"

"Yes, father."

"Today would've been his birthday."

"Ah, I see." Maggie said quietly, knowing how closely attached to his grandfather her father was.

She watched as he held up the old black and white photograph for her to see. Maggie took it from him; she tilted it forward to get an even amount of sunlight illuminating the photo. Her face brightened as she saw whom was in the picture. Her father as a child, on his grandfather's knee. From the appearance, it had to be taken outside, on a porch of some kind. She handed it back to him.

"Wow."

"Yep. You know, your grandpa was the one who got me looking for this place."

"Really??"

"Right!"

"How?"

He cleared his throat, placing a hand around her shoulders, watching the final amount of sunset plummet from below them.

"Ever since I was a kid, my grandpa would tell me stories about this place. From the moment I heard his first tale, I wanted to find this place. He used to tell me, that an advanced race lived under the sea, in his city. Far more advanced then the surface world would ever be. He promised to try and find this place. Well, when I was about your age, I made a promise to him. That I would discover Atlantis, for him." 

He stopped, and his smile faded. "I just wish he could see it."

Maggie smiled, and pointed towards the sky. "You know he's watching."

"That's what your mother told me."

"He's watching you, and smiling. That your promise was granted."

He gave a small chuckle. "I suppose you're right. He's proud of me."

"He sure didn't expect you, to become King of Atlantis."

He quirked a brow, and looked at her. "Right." 

The vast night sky began to tickle its way across the blue skyline, with the appearance of fireflies, seeming to dance amid the still and warm dusk air. A few circled the duo, before fluttering off towards the sea, and off around bushes. Maggie watched them, and her eyes flickered in amusement as the nighttime critters slowly emerged out in the open.

"Father."

  
"Yes?"

"You do know, he will always live on in memory, do you not?"

"Of course."

"He's always there..you tell me that all the time. And tonight, is one of those nights."

The longing memory of a deceased loved one is always remembered. He had a saying. **The gifts we leave our children** are stories of those loved ones. To avoid the subject that they are physically gone. Death is too ruthless, too unmerciful to speak of. Therefore, there is only light, and happiness. Laughter at all the happy memories, rejoicing on special days. Tears and sorrow are buried deep within the hidden walls of the mind. Never to be re-lit, and dragged back to the surface.  Maggie knows more about the great-grandfather she has. So happy birthday, Grandpa. --Milo Thatch.


End file.
